My Nessie
by magestic
Summary: Whoever said imprinting made love easy? One day she's your best friend the next day you want more, but is she ready for more? And what about her parents are they ready to let their daughter fall in love? Add in the fact that she's half vampire and I'm a werewolf and you know there's going to be some enemies coming along to fight over. Being a shape shifter in love is not easy.
1. Imprinting

Chapter 1: Imprinting

In an alternate universe, one without magic, vampires, or werewolves, we were meant to be together. But this wasn't an alternate universe. It was reality and it hurt... bad.

That monster had killed her and Edward had let it happen. If Bella had chosen me she'd still be alive. We would have grown old together. We could have had a family together one where children did not destroy their parents. It was always my dream. It could have been her dream, but now she was gone. Bella, my Bella, gone.

That monstenrkilled her. That stupid, little bloodsucker, such a thing should have never existed. Half vamoire. Half human. It went against all the laws of nature. It should have been mine. Not half vampire, just full human.

Our life together would have been great. I would have given her anything she ever wanted. My child wouldn't have killed her. I would have kept her safe.

Anger and pain flowed through my body. Was I angry or was I hurt? Both. She was suppose to live. It wasn't suppose to end this way. Maybe there were worse things than becoming a vampire - like birthing one and dying in the process.

Bella was gone forever. There was no point in fighting the tears, let them pour. Nothing mattered anymore. Bella was gone.

This was all his fault. He should have known better. A leach and a human together physically? Who had ever heard of such nonsense? He should have changed her first. He should have known. I'd warned them at the wedding. Sure I didn't think a baby would have come out of it then, but I'd known it was wrong. He should have known too.

There was no way I was going to kill him now. I wasn't that nice. The baby leach though? Oh she could die. She deserved to die. She killed Bella...

Looking back, I couldn't believe I'd ever thought such a thing. I was ashamed to say I'd ever thought of harming Nessie, my Nessie.

Her safety now meant the world to me. I would protect her no matter what happened. Life without Nessie would not be life at all. She was all that mattered.

Yes, it was unheard of, a shape-shifter imprinting on a bloodsucker, but Nessie was only half vampire - which thankfully made her smell much more tolerble as well. I didn't know what Nessie smelled like to the other wolves, but to me she smelled beaugiful. Everything about her was beautiful. Her smile, her laughm, the way she would touch my cheek to portray information, there was nothing about Nessie that wasn't perfect. I treasured every moment with her.

I couldn't stand to spend much time away from Nessie. Perhaps that annoyed Bella and Edward, but they seemed alright with it. It made it easier that they at least had a general understanding of what imprinting meant.

I was excited to see Nessie again as I left La Push to head to Edward and Bella's. It was strange to think that just a year ago I would have been angry at the thought of Bella and Edward sharing a home together. Now I didn't care. Edward and Bella could do whatever they wanted with their love lives. As long as Nessie was safe, that was all that mattered.

It was quite ironic that Nessie wouldn't even exist if Bella had never married Edward. The thing I'd once hated so much was now the only reason I'd found the pure joy and happiness that I had.

Even though she was young, Nessie brought pure joy to my life. My feelings towards her were not a romantic love, but more a brother-sister love, only stronger. As much as I knew in the back of my mind that Nessie would one day become my romantic love interest, I couldn't think of her that way yet. It literally felt impossible. She was too young. I just wanted the very best for her.

I wondered what it would feel like when those feelings did change into romantic ones. Would it just happen overnight? Would I just one day wake up and want to kiss her? How did this imprinting thing work exactly? I had no idea, but I wouldn't have to worry about it for at least six years. Nessie was still young and right now we just had to get through the present. 


	2. It Begins

Chapter 2: It begins

There was something special about her, Nessie that was. Our love wasn't romantic, not yet. I knew it soon would be, but I couldn't focus on that. All I cared about was the present. She would grow up quicker than any other child and I knew that my days with the young Nessie were limited, but I enjoyed every single one.

Bella and Edward, particularly Bella, were very understanding of my imprinting. They would let me spend as much time as I desired with Nessie, so naturally I saw her every single day. She was my Nessie and I was her Jacob.

I loved her like a little sister. Each day I watched her grow with amazement. I loved hunting with her, watching her anticipation as she neared her prey, feeling her excitement as she caught it, and loving her pride as she showed me how big it was. I always let her catch the bigger one. I didn't per say prefer live flesh over cooked human food, but for Nessie I'd do anything. If she wanted to hunt, I would hunt.

Charlie came by often, still slightly uneasy about the whole situation. I always wondered if he ever questioned what kept me at the Cullen's house so often. Perhaps he'd known how I'd felt about Bella, back before Renesmee came along, but things weren't like that now. I wouldn't have stayed in the house of the woman I loved after she'd been married. I only hung out there when necessary before Renesmee and I wouldn't still be there now if not for Renesmee. Then again though who was I to guess at what Charlie thought? I didn't have Edward's mind reading powers.

Regardless, my previous love for Bella could not begin to compare to my new love for Nessie. She was the reason my would kept spinning. Gravity no longer held me in place, Nessie did. My love for Bella vanished the instant I imprinted on Nessie. Bella would forever be a part of my life, but never in the same way as back then again.

Watching Nessie grow I spent a lot of time with Bella and Edward. I found myself getting along with Edward a lot better now that him and I weren't fighting for the same girl. The fact that he always knew my thoughts sometimes got annoying though. It was nice in the sense that it assured him how much I really did care for Nessie and only wanted what was best for her, however it also had it's annoyances.

There were no secrets from Edward. He knew too many of my thoughts. Anytime a member of his family annoyed me, Edward knew. Anytime I wished for something, like not having to smell vampires for just two minutes, Edward would know and would make some comment or something like "if it bothers you so much leave." How could I though? That awful stench of bloodsuckers was worth it if it meant getting to spend time with Nessie. Edward didn't always like that thought. As much as we got along now, he didn't seem to fully understand imprinting and I figured that where our problems always began.

Bella understood the process of imprinting better since I'd told her all about Sam and Quil's back when she was still human. She had a pretty good understanding of things. Edward, on the other hand, knew what imprinting was, but at the same time I felt like he didn't fully grasp it. Sometimes I was even under the impression that to him imprinting meant wolf sees girl, wolf falls in a deep romantic love with girl, wolf desires to enjoy all the romantic intimacy that comes with your typical romance regardless of age of girl or what girl wants. It wasn't like that. I wanted her to be happy and nothing more.

As I watched her grow more and more I was well aware of the fact that she'd soon be old enough to start a romantic relationship with, but that didn't matter yet. What mattered was the present. I wasn't about getting intimate with her. That was the last thing on my mind as I watched my little Nessie grow up. I wish Edward would have paid as much attention to those thoughts as he did the other ones.

He also seemed to have a problem with me calling her my Nessie. Maybe he was just mad because she was his Nessie too. Their relationship was different than mine would ever be though. I would one day desire Nessie romantically, Edward wouldn't. I was protective of her, just as he was, but it was a different sort of protection. His was fatherly, mine was more brotherly.

As Nessie grew even that changed. The brotherly love I felt for her changed into friendship. I still loved her, but in a different way than before. It still wasn't romantic, but it was more like the love one feels for a good platonic friend.

She was growing up so quickly. It was all so incredible. I found us having more deep conversations than we ever had before and the games she liked to play were becomming more mature. She was still young, too young to be involved with romantically, but older.

She was becomming a very deep thinker-thinking of things I would have never contemplated at her age. She always wanted to know more and more about the way our world worked. She would ask billions of questions, but then again who wouldn't if they were born half vampire and half human? She wanted to know everything. If grandpa was human why wasn't her mother? How were vampires made? What was everyone's life like before they were vampires? Why were the Voltori so crazy? Why did her Jacob - I loved when she called me her Jacob- hangout with vampires if they were natural enemies?

That was a tough one to answer. I didn't want her to know I'd imprinted on her, not yet. She would find out one day, but not yet. I would tell her when I was ready, when she was older. I didn't want the fact that I'd imprinted on her to scare her or make her thing that what we had wasn't real. She was my best friend and imprinting or not that was real.

I'd told Nessie that I hung out with vampires because I was able to see that, underneath the smell, they were good creatures and the fact that we were natural enemies didn't matter to me. It was mostly true. Sure they annoyed me from time to time, but as I spent more time with Nessie's family I was realizing that they really weren't that bad. Nessie didn't need to know that I probably wouldn't be hanging out with vampires so much if she wasn't there.

Nessie had commented on my comment about their smell, arguing that she liked it and I knew that was one area we'd never agree on. She was the only vampire I would ever be able to stand the smell of. As only half vampire, Nessie smelt beautiful to me. Her scent was the greatest scent I'd ever smelt. She was perfect; the best friend I could ever ask for. Then everything changed.

It was like it happened overnight. One day she was sitting beside me as my best friend telling me what she'd done that morning while I'd been at La Push then the next day when I went to the Cullen's something happened.

I suddenly saw my Nessie in a different light. She didn't look much different than the day before, but she was, in my mind at least.

I'd come to pick my best friend up to go hunting, and as much as I knew I had to control my thoughts around Edward, I couldn't.

She came downstairs wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Her fashion sense was just like her mothers-plain and simple, yet beautiful. There was nothing fancy about her outfit. It was nothing different than what she wore every other day, but it was the first time I ever noticed how good she looked in it. The fact that anyone could look so beautiful in such a plain outfit amazed me.

She was more than just beautiful though that day. I'd always thought she was beautiful; beautiful the way a guy can look at a completely platonic friend and see her beauty without it meaning any more than acknowledgement. For the first time I saw more than just a beautiful platonic friend. She was hott.

That's when I knew it had happened. I wouldn't be able to look at Nessie as just a friend again. The imprinting had taken on full pace. I wanted more than just friendship. I wanted romance, but would she?

A/N: disclaimer - I don't own the characters or anything you recognize. Also please review this is my first Twilight fanfiction and I'm curious as to what people think. Thanks to those who did review last chapter!


	3. Edward's Disapproval

Chapter 3: Edward's Disapproval

I'd always head that imprinting was impossible to resist both for the imprinter and the imprinted, but for the first time I wondered if it was true. Would I be able to show Renesmee enough passion to be able to win her over or would I always be her best friend, older brother and nothing more? Yesterday that had been enough. Now it wasn't.

"Jacob," Edward warned from beside Nessie, my Nessie, "Control your thoughts."

Had I really thought anything that bad? All I'd really thought was that Nessie was hott.

Edward drew closer to me to whisper. "She's still my daughter."

Okay, so note to self, don't think about Nessie around Edward anymore. Easy? Yeah right. She was impossible to not think about. She was all that was on my mind. She was the reason I was alive.

Edward turned to face Nessie. "I think I'm going to accompany you on your hunt today.

Great, just what I didn't want. These thoughts were all new. I'd always known they would have come eventually, but right then it was all new. I needed to think things through and figure them out in the privacy of my own mind without Edward's brain shuffling through it.

I'd thought that I'd gained Edward's trust over the years, but I guessed that wasn't true. If Edward had his way I'd probably never be left alone with Nessie again. Bella trusted me more. I'd have to get her to talk to him.

"Good luck," Edward sarcastically, half-whispered. How I wished he would just get out of my mind.

"What's going on, dad," Nessie asked.

"Nothing," he responded, "Forget about it."

My first reaction was that it wasn't nothing, it was something, but then I realized I was thankful he hadn't told her. I wanted to be the one to tell her.

Edward's eyes meant mine directly and I knew he was reading my thoughts again. "In time," in responded to them.

"Dad!" Nessie complained, "Jacob! Somebody tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing Nessie," I replied.

"Jacob, I'm smart enough to know it's not nothing."

I wanted to tell her. I wanted to give her her every desire and answer her every question, however it didn't seem like the right time or the right way.

"It's nothing, Nessie," Edward lied, covering for me, "Jacob's just thinking he can catch a bigger animal than you on the hunt today."

"Yeah right you can, Jacob," she grinned.

I laughed. "I can try."

"And fail," she added, smiling. Her smile was so beautiful. Just one glance at it set my heart on fire.

Edward gave me a look that clearly meant that he was not liking where my thoughts were going. I started to focus on hunting.

Edward looked at his daughter and smiled. "Let's get this hunt on the road."

Nessie looked at him with that killer smile again. "Let's go," she said, as her and Edward headed out the door. I followed behind.

The hunt began. Edward and Nessie ran quicker than human speed, although not quite vampire speed while I followed behind in my wolf form. I didn't want to think too much about my new feelings towards Nessie while in my wolf form, knowing that all the other pack members would hear if any of them were in their wolf forms at all. Also, I was pretty sure Edward was still tuning into my thoughts as well. The problem however, was that all I had to do was look at her for my thoughts to wonder.

Nessie, my beautiful Nessie, the girl I suddenly found myself wanting to marry was right there running in front of me. Even as she ran she was graceful. Everything about her was perfect. I really did want to marry her. That was pretty big. I hadn't fallen for Bella so quickly. This was all so different than the way I'd felt about Bella. It didn't begin to compare. Already my feelings for Nessie were stronger than my feelings for Bella had ever been.

Yesterday Nessie was just my friend. Now I wanted to marry her. It was all so new. Of course I would be the first werewolf to imprint on a child that would grow quicker than everyone else – actually I was probably the only werewolf who would ever have that problem.

Quil had also imprinted on a child and that made me feel not alone… until that morning. I really was the first of my kind to have to deal with the sudden change.

'Don't worry about it, Jacob,' I heard Quil's thoughts in the back of my head, 'I'll be there soon enough.'

Yeah, whatever, he still had years until Claire was his age. I was out of time.

'Why are you always feeling so sorry for yourself, Jacob,' I heard Leah think, 'At least you imprinted. You could go back to being miserable over Bella.'

It was true that Leah did have it worse than me, but the statement alone seemed contradictory. She questioned why I felt sorry for myself while she sat there feeling sorry for herself.

She didn't like that I'd thought that.

"I'm going to try for the mountain lion today," Nessie announced proudly.

"Be careful," Edward warned as Nessie followed its' scent. She really was growing up, enough so that both Edward and I felt confident enough in her abilities to let her hunt one of the toughest of animals alone.

I really had little desire to hunt. I was only joining because Nessie was there. As much as I could handle raw meat if I ate it while embracing my natural animal instincts, I still didn't prefer it.

"Then why did you come," Edward asked, reading my thoughts again. I didn't believe for a second that he didn't know.

'Why are you suddenly so hostile towards me again?' I thought.

Nessie was far away by now, off to catch her mountain liar, far enough away to not hear, far enough away for Edward to really say what he thought.

"She's six years old," Edward argued.

I knew exactly what he meant. Technically, Nessie was six, but she didn't act it. She was as mature as a sixteen year old.

"I don't care if she acts fifty," Edward argued, "She's still only six."

'Edward, calm down,' I thought back, 'I'm not going to do anything that she doesn't want.'

"I don't care what she thinks she wants, she's six. How could she even know what she wants at such a young age, she's six?"

'And you're over a hundred.'

Edward paused and starred forward blankly. I just let the silence pass among us looking up at him, waiting for a response.

"You're right," he finally replied.

I didn't quite know what he meant. Was he giving me permission to date his daughter?

"No, that's not what you're right about," he responded calmly, "Bella would understand better. Before you do anything, I need you to talk to her."

'Fair enough,' I thought back, 'Now get out of my thoughts.'

"Then stop thinking about how hott my daughter is and go catch something so Nessie doesn't get suspicious."

I nodded. I'd go catch something because it would be best if she didn't get suspicious, however I couldn't guarantee anything in regards to not thinking about her. She was all that was on my mind.

A/N:

Please review. I'm wondering if anybody's reading, and the lack of reviews almost seems to suggest that nobody is Special thanks to the reviewers who have reviewed so far though. Appreciate it guys. I do appreciate constructive criticism also.


End file.
